Soul Trade
by MInxIronRoseFaye
Summary: This is an AU Story. Its been changed to prelude into BBI BlueBirds illusion . Edward and Al elric finally make it back home to find things have changed. But something a miss when Ed meets a girl Crystal while she trying to steal files from the Archives but why? Is she just a thief or is there more to it? MA rating, The Pairing is Ed X Oc later Al X OC. Drama/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

It had nearly been a month and a half since the military had come to her home. Colonel Roy Mustang, The name alone made her face solemn with a dark anger. Crystal watched her teacher from beside the large white ash tree on her property. Every now and then Crystal caught a glimpse of her teachers ungloved hand touching the empty space where her cross once laid. It had been nearly two years for them both since Crystal met Freya Milton her teacher. Freya sapphire eyes looked to the sky watching the clouds when she hissed a bright flash of light lit up behind her eyes causing intense pain. She pushed her palms to her eyes holding them their in pain screaming horribly. Crystal turned around seeing her teacher her emerald eyes widen rushing up the hill onto the porch beside her. Freya fell to the wooden beams her hands holding her up as Crystal knelt down holding her teacher in place one arm at her teachers waist the other on her back. "Miss Milton! Miss Milton, Are you alright what's wrong?" Crystal said panicked watching her teacher lift up she sighed her hair before her face the Platinum blond began breathing heavily then slowly regulated her breathing back to a steady pace.

It had begun Freya knew what was happening it had only been a matter of time. The over exertion while using healing alchemy that slowly began to drain her. Freya's internal injuries gained during training exercises with Crystal. Something was truly wrong and it wouldn't take long before all hell broke loose. Freya opened her eyes only to see darkness when she moved back on her knees. Crystal looked to her teachers raising face seeing her eyes completely flat the sapphire depths were phantom less. " Crystal I need you to find my cross. These fools are tampering with something beyond their understanding. It won't be long before others coming looking for it as well. We need to get the cross back to safety; its far to dangerous for me to go. I need you to go in my place to Central and find out what they have done with it." She touched her chest where the cross again once laided. Crystal scared face turned serious nodding her head to her teacher's words. When she sighed helping her teacher to stand." Of course Miss Milton I will get your cross back I promise." Freya smiled with soft laugh turning her head in Crystals Direction," My dear crystal you have known me two years and still you call me Miss Milton, please call me Freya." Crystal smiled and laughed then nodded. " Yes Freya."

It was early afternoon when Crystal finished packing her things all the tools of her trade; Lock picks, timers, black clothing and casual clothing for observation. She had been trained as a thief with Freya guidance on how to loose her pursuers, how to enter and exit buildings unseen and even better how to manipulate those around her into helping her commit crimes. Crystal looked back to Freya her train ticket in her hands. She sighed heading to the station on foot. Her mind went over every aspect of her training from city runs for escape and heist of military facilities. This was the hardest thing that Crystal would ever have to do, but she owed her teacher for saving her from the misery of losing her only sister. The last words of Freya's rang through her head silently," If you find yourself in a hard place Crystal; trust your instincts don't run. Manipulate if you must but trust those you feel will help just remember betrayal is something that may come from it. I will meet you in a few months time. If you need help find Jack I will send word that you maybe coming." Freya gave her a kind smile one that reminded Crystal of Lillian all to much. She sighed sitting on the train as it headed to Central from Rush Valley going over her plan of attack for this mission. She knew what had to be done and she wasn't going to fail in her mission.

Three weeks later…

Central City

11:35 am

The city was cold and dark with little light coming from the moon and streetlights that surrounded central. She was a young lady who looked no more than thirteen; a thief by trade who cover was that of a student, so going to school in central was tough even for an already graduated student. She had a report due on the philosopher stone and with her situation in her class she would fail unless she made a great report, but the problem became getting both the info to appear as though she was researching the stone and getting access to the real target. However, at every turn she was blocked, by the guards and what information she found was very little in the schoolbooks. Even though she was one of the few students that understood alchemy and its mechanics, she still pretended had trouble with the concepts of alchemy laws.

She sighed while she adorned her black gloves as to hide her alchemy markings on her skin that her teacher and friend taught her to make and place in her skin by tattooing. Once her gloves were on her hand she became another person; completely cold and serious. Her chestnut hair flowed down her back in a braid with her deep emerald eyes watching the area outside the archive building.

She stood outside the Archive building. She knew there was more to the stone then just the legend and what was told by rumors. She gather the information but her primary target was getting the item she been requested to gather out of the archives without being spotted by the guards or worse the military. The report was the last thing on her mind but getting what she came for was more important.

She lost her sister some time ago before she met her teacher at central to learn alchemy. She missed Lillian with her sweet smile and gentle nature they were a perfect contrast for sisters. Crystal was bold strong and clever hardly trusting anyone that portrayed them-selves to be her friend unless they proved it. Lillian on the other hand had trusted the wrong person and gotten killed for it because he wanted her to be under his control isolating Lillian from her family and friends.

Crystal growled as she recalled the memories leading up to Lillian death, She wanted to cry and scream so badly considering her sister was dead because she felt she pushed her into the arms of that psychopathic jerk. She watched helpless in her mind while her sister was thrown to the ground and beaten the arms of his friends holding Crystal in place while she struggled to fight back and save her sister.

She sighed and moved to the open window that leads into the archives building unaware that a military state alchemist was working inside the archives. The cold wind blew over her face while she recalled the memories as she entered from the outside window into the archives library an easy access point for her to get in and out without being seen.

Meanwhile in the archives building Edward Elric a state alchemist, sat among his notes and files spread out in a huge mess around his body. His right arm was reached up under his chin leaning against it in thought as he read over the file in his hand. He was unaware of the female alchemist of the famed student of the well-known Freya Milton the acclaimed spirit or chakraclchemy teacher. Spirit or Chakra alchemy was a relatively new science of placing souls into the body of not only inanimate objects but also the art of placing a soul into an unconscious body for a short amount of time. Using life experiences and emotions made the alchemy possible, but highly difficult for even the most experienced.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the creaking of the window opening as Crystal made her entry into the archive buildings. Edward was by himself in the archives building because he had explained to Al that the work would be tedious and long. He requested that his brother stay with the Hugh's family. Ed was absorbed in his work reading and jotting down notes inside of Central Archives building. Crystal's feet landed on the floor of hardwood, she crouched down moving to stand while she looked around the room her emerald eyes watched the lights and hallways. She got up moving slowly as she walked placing her gloved hands on the building wall to ceiling archive selves.

She moved quickly and silently when she stopped hearing a voice of Edward Elric echo in the hallway next to her," Got it " he stated as he pulled out the next file from the massive collection. Crystal stopped looking over at the short young male sitting on the floor with the massive stack of files around him, she noticed his blond hair long and in a braid from the back she also noted his attire the black jacket and pants with a chain hanging off them as he sat in the massive pile of notes and files.

She moved closer not noticing the files she stepped on were alchemy notes from other alchemist and Edward himself. She moved to the right unknowingly stepping down on a file causing her slip backwards falling on her back. Her right arm reached up grabbing a box of files off the railing causing them to spill on top of her lay on the hardwood in pain. She muttered catching Edward's attention as the blond haired male turned his face towards the young female who was on the ground. He noticed the files that had fallen as he moved getting up from his collection of files, he moved over to her mixing in the fallen files with those that had been on the floor causing him to become stressed at the newly created mess. He knew the girl needed a hand up when he approached she pushed the box off her violently looking up at Edward's golden eyes catching his gentle eyes looking down at her emerald green eyes with chestnut brown hair's falling out of place over her ivory toned face which contrasted with black suit she wore.

Edward smiled as he offered his hand out to Crystal; hesitantly she offered her hand to Edward as he pulled her up to a sitting position in the room. She dusted the flies off from her body averting her gaze from Edward. Edward looked at her as though he knew her face sitting down beside her. She had a very familiar facial structure with high cheekbones and lovely lush lips. Edward blinked shaking his head wondering where that thought about her lips came from. " Here let me help you pick these up was there a particular file you were looking for?"

Edward asked her before he then noticed the files were completely mixed together as he spoke exasperated," Oh No my files they are all mixed in with the others, this is going to take all night to sort them out." Crystal looked to Edward when she sighed and began sorting out the files into stacks she spoke looking to him "actually these rights here are shipping manifest. They are different from the alchemy files you have note the reference number on the right hand corner." She pointed out the differences in the files while sitting beside Edward her eyes looking every so often to him.

Edward looked at the files as he noticed the differences instantly making things easier." Hey your right they are manifest. Oh that must you have slipped on the files and tried to catch yours self huh?" Edward looked to crystal as they sat when he noticed her outfit point it out, " Military issue? ; Seems Col. Mustang got his way after all to issue that kind of outfit."

Crystal laughed at the comment when she thought and knew that the colonel Mustang perverse nature was well known throughout central. She spoke up her voice was innocent while she lied sorting the files with Edward," you could say that, he still pushing for skirt for the women, but I do not do skirts."

Edward laughed at the comment when he stopped looking at Crystal something about her face was familiar yet again he could not place it. He figured he try finding out who she was. "I know you don't I? Your face looks familiar to me but I just can't place it."

Crystal looked to him her green eyes watching him to keep an eye out for any reaction from him that he found her out. Crystal reacted quickly when she smiled innocently to Edward Elric; her green eyes were yet again unreadable as she sat with him placing another file into his stack. "No, I do not think we've met considering I have no idea who you are nor do you know me." She stated with a matter of a fact voice while she looked through the papers understanding the alchemy written on them without any trouble.

"Dang it ," Edward cursed while he helped sort out the files only to realize she placed some of the alchemy notes with the manifest by accident or was it on purpose? Something did not feel right here with her being in the archives, Edward thought. Her actions seemed innocent but why was she in the archives building in the first place, was she military? did she have access to these files? Edward mind raced with a number of thoughts about her presence and purpose. Edward sighed when he spoke up, "Umm can we go through those shipping manifest again I think you accidentally put some of my files in with them." He asked noticing that she was caught up in reading the notes and looked very unhappy and angered by them while she muttered," This cannot be the right file, I mean this formula is wrong it makes no mention of…. It so cruel, how could…"

Edward looked at her as she placed the file again in the manifest stack when he repeated his words," We should go through the shipping manifest again some of the files are mixed up with them." Crystal blinked and looked to Edward when she looked down at the files. she needed the files to locate what she was looking for but could not let on that she was placing them in the wrong stack on purpose. She knew if she did not allow him to check the files that she would be discovered.

She mentally kicked herself for placing the file in the wrong stack where he could see she sighed smiling innocently to Edward. " Sure, I do not see why not considering I must have been reading the files by accident, its possible I places them in the wrong stack without thinking." He nodded before he suggested," This maybe easier if the gather the files and separate them in one of the offices " Crystal nodded keeping her pretend image in place as they gathered the files and began walking into an empty office room. She set one stack on a table and the other in a chair while he moved to rest of the mixed up files into the room.

He was concentrating as he went through the manifest files sorting out his files from the collection she accumulated. So she was looking into the same subject he was. He raised a brow and looked over the files she was separating when he thought about it could she be nah it was impossible she wasn't a thief. She was old enough to be in the military though she didn't look it. Wait that was it she had to be a thief because her clothing wasn't military issue also the fact that she just appeared in the Archives the door didn't shut or ring when she walked in. He had to play this one out and act as though he did not know anything about her and why she was in the archives building.

Her hand brushed against Edward when she pulled it back with a file she smiled and apologized to him. He muttered looking over to her after her apology," Your kind of cute, what part of the military are you with?" He whispered when he noticed Crystal putting a file away with the others. " I am not sure cute suits me, I am here for one of the coronal's he asked me to look into something. Basically you could say I am a secretary"

She said while she put another file aside when he stood up and looked at her with a glare, " Is that so?; Which colonel sent you." Crystal's eyes went to Edward's as she got up walking away from him to the door where he blocked her hand reaching for the knob. Edward cocked his head when he spoke, " I am right your not with the military or even a secretary. " She stood frozen while he spoke nailing her fake facade for being in a restricted access area. " So why do you want the Stone huh, is it to perform human transmutation? "

Edward move before her questing her farther before she spoke, " Its not what you think, the stone is not my interest. I am here for something relating to the stone. I do not want to try such a taboo because I know from my teacher nothing can take place of a human soul except a lifetime of experiences and even that won't last."

Edward looked at her slightly shocked but then it dawned on him, " Wait a minute, you're that student the one who teacher. No wait your not a student are you and what do you mean by trying to replace a human soul with experiences that would never work."

Crystal looked directly at Edward when he began backing up giving her little space to move making sure he blocked the exit. It dawned on him pointing at her he spoke neutral tone of voice, " You're one of those alchemist that dabbles in Human soul transference aren't you? " Crystal looked to him blocking her in she spoke putting her arms across her chest while she sighed in a irritated voice," Yes, I am my teacher taught me chakraclchemy but that doesn't mean I did anything wrong other than breaking in here to find out information that doesn't concern you unless you're a military alchemist."

Edward eyes widen pointing at her in enraged at the accusation that he was stealing from the military, " WHAT! I am not a thief like you, I have personal access to these files to help my research for bringing my brother " She stopped him in mid-sentence her eyes cold as she watched him with a look of forlorn sadness," So you are a military Alchemist." He stopped when crystal spoke her voice sadden by his words. " So you did it, tried to bring a soul back from the dead with alchemy, the darkest taboo in all known alchemy. "

She looked at him moving closer before he could pull back she pulled his sleeve up on his right arm seeing the metal. Edward pulled away harshly nearly scratching Crystal skin as he covered his arm. He moved facing her his voice no longer gentle than her own a cold and bitter sound," So is that a confession because I cannot take you in unless you plan to go in willingly."

He watched Crystal's eyes not even knowing her name he stood and then backed her up to a wall. Her arms were down at her sides she was blocked in by Edward's body. She looked at him his arms on either side of her face her green eyes looked away; the wealth of chestnut hair flooded his face when he sighed again trying his best to be gentle about the situation with his words. " Look, I do not even know your name but you broke the law by breaking in here so I have to take you in"

Crystal nodded her lips straight and unyielding she moved putting her hands on the wall beside his hands using transmutation she managed cuff Edward to the wall behind her slipping under his arms. She moved to the files gathering those she demeaned useful before heading to the door. Watching as Edward pulled on the bonds he yelled to her," Hey you know if you take those I will not be able to find the answer to help my brother get his body back."

Crystal stopped and turning her face towards Edward looking at him. She knew this could be a ploy to get her to stay so that when he freed himself he could catch her. She blinked cold and conflicted she turned around walking back to him watching him, "Your trying to capture me by biding time to use transfiguration on the wall aren't you. How do I know your not going to take me in after I hand over the files?"

She looked to his hands palms pressed against the wall when he speaking in a challenging voice," Well someone smarter then she looks. Still I have the upper hand." Watching she allowed him to break the chains made by her alchemy and the wall. Edward dashed at her trying to tackle her when she moved quickly out the way turning towards the wall that Edward pushed off of. Edwards plan was to make cuffs on the wall blocking her back into them. However, that approach would not work on her she calculated the move before he could pull it off. She moved away from the wall causing him to push off it before hitting the wall. His hands hit the floor creating rods between her and the door effectively trapping her in the room with Edward and the files blocking the escape route.

She stood by the door when she looked gently to Edward she then spoke her words surprised Edward. "Look I will turn over these files to you when I am done. I want you to have the chance to save your brother. In turn I may need your help if I can't find what I am looking for. I can't fail in this mission I have to find it no matter the cost. " She stated this so sadly that it nearly would have broken Edward's heart if he had not considered her a liar and a thief.

However Crystal's words puzzled Edward as he looked down and away from her for a moment. She put her left hand on the rods using ice alchemy she shattered them. He looked up hearing the sound when he moved to stop her from getting to the door. She turned from his grasp when she knelt down to the ground slamming her hand down she created the same rods around him. Crystal headed out the office door leaving him trapped for a moment or two once she entered the archive room again heading to the window that she had entered into the basement through. Once Edward had caught up to where she'd been he found the window closed no sign of her anywhere before he could even get her name.

Edward sighed going back to the office and going through the files alone while he thought about the mysterious stranger that entered and left his life like so many others. He put the manifest back on the archives self only to notice she took files that he already had decipher about the stone. He sighed not only annoyed but also angry that she gotten away from him. Once Edward had finished with the files he decided that he wasn't going to let this thief get away with stealing the files. He was going to hunt her down himself and find out what was so important that caused her to risk breaking into a military facility. Edward knew even though he had already deciphered the files he would still need to reference back them for his research into the recovery of Alphonse body and that of his arm and leg.


	2. Chapter 2 Perfect Tension

Authors Disclaimer:I don't own any of the properties mentioned in this Fanfictions. They are all owned by Funimation and Hiromu Arakawa. A/N: This is my first full metal Fanfictions after several years away from writing and role-playing.

I want to thank Mister E for helping me to get back on the writing track and Mistress Nile for being my beta readers.

Soul Trade By: Minx_faye & Mister E

Chapter 2 Perfect Tension

Time 4:30 pm

6 Months later

Central city near archives outside a small bar

Crystal sat the bar her hand holding a drink between her fingers knowing what was to come. Edward Elric the name alone made her shudder because of the last encounter 6 months ago .The files she had taken had little information to provide her but they did lead back to the Archives; but what the military had done she wasn't sure she could trust anyone. She took another sip of her drink knowing she was being watched from the shadows. Could it have been Edward or was it another military solider keeping up with her movements. She was unaware that it was Edward keeping to the shadows. He thought silently,_" She taking a big risk coming back here." " Why did she pick this place to meet?" " What are you hiding Crystal?"_ Edward wondered watching her. Crystal sighed knowing she could not avoid this any longer; getting up from the bar. Walking past a military she smiled leaning over acting as though she was a little tipsy when she pickpocketed him taking his key to the military offices. She turned walking to the door her eyes scanning the bar catching a glimpse of blonde hair. She wasn't sure it was Edward but she didn't have time to find out; grabbing her jacket off the hook. She slid one arm through the armhole then the next while flipping her long chestnut hair back over her shoulders. Slowly Crystal took the files from the man standing by the door. He was a large male broad shoulder's with a scar on his face under his right eye. He had an automail forearm with an engraved marking 3660 on it. Ed blinked seeing the mark as he ducked out the back of the bar. Crystal sighed her green eyes looked back one last time noticing the door that sung open slightly in the back. She shook her head trying to rid her mind of the nagging feeling that someone was watching her. She opened the door and began walking down the small down block back to the archives building. Edward was waiting in the shadows of the alley as she passed her eyes looking down when he come out of the shadows following her. She walked slowly enjoying the fall air as it cooled her thoughts and blood. She wanted desperately to help her teacher knowing this was her last chance to do so she feared. She had to get back into the archives to find it the item that was taken from her teacher; it was the only thing she had from her past. Crystal sighed moving her hand up into her chestnut long hair brushing the ringlets from her eye; she had put her hair in a braided twist being held back slightly by some decorated sticks. For some it would be hard to tell if it was Crystal because she had darkened her hair and changed her personality to accommodate her needs. She turned and pushed up against the wall of an older brick building her eyes looking at the sky. She moved her hand back into her pocket only to hear the thunk of her lock picks escaping. Edward stopped behind her as she leaned down picking up the lick picks. She lifted her skirt on the right side to put them back on the strap that clang to her thigh. No doubt it was Crystal, the thief from six months ago. She was planning on raiding the archives again. He sighed slightly catching her attention as she lifted slowly up holding the files in her hand. She stood straight up her heart raced slightly causing a little pain when she breathed in. Ed stood silent for a moment before he spoke her name," Crystal?" Crystal realized that it was Edward as she turned on her heels looking at him silently. He saw her worry and fear as he held his hand out for the Files," Please Crystal this doesn't have to end badly for you." She held the files closer hesitant to speak to him as he approached her making her back up. She moved back to the wall when he stood before her his hand on the wall as he spoke gently to her," Crystal I can help you. Please let me.." She looked away and down the ringlets hid her green eyes that seemed to sparkle with slight tears. She was shaking when she spoke up her voice was so frightened," Your going to turn me in aren't you?" She asked softly when Ed blinked then sighed softly," It doesn't have to end like this but yes I have to…" He told her softly his hand came up to touch her cheek when she pushed him back her face showed anger, fear and determination.

He felt her push him back causing him to move back stumbling a little. He knew that she was scared but she had to pay for what she done. He grumbled slightly when she caught his attention her voice was upset and scared," You could never understand Edward. It doesn't concern you; please let me do this you could never understand." Her voice was breaking when she turned putting the files behind her. She clapped her hand touching the wall making a barrier between them; the look in her eyes was one of sadness. Ed groaned a little seeing that sad look when the wall came up but he could not allow her to escape. He slapped his hands together as he bent down touching the ground. Suddenly an arm extended toward crystals right side coming for her. Crystal saw the shift in the wall she moved forward rolling the files in hand once again. She turned to the wall when he slapped his hands together making a fist to break the wall seeing her facing him. Her expression was pleading but strong the fire in those sad eyes was very real. "_Why was she risking all of this?" " What was it she was so desperate to find or who was it she was protecting?"_ Ed could not help but wonder after her comment about him not understanding. Crystal stood for a moment placing the files down again as her hands moved to her jacket pulling it away in the cool air reveling the lovely black dress that crisis crossed in the back it flowed down her frame to her waist leading to her keens that hid the lock picks. Edward made note of her clothing trying to figure out how she would get into the archives looking like that. He heard her sigh when he looked back to her face keeping his thoughts silent for the moment. He saw her green eyes a deep emerald tone in the dim light her head was cocked. " I don't want to fight you Edward. Please don't force me to do so." She asked him softly standing still her lips were barely open a sad frown placed on her soft features. He hated this but he knew if he could convince her he was on her side. He may have a chance of helping her a slim chance.

Ed face was gentle but serious as he sighed and tried to plead with her," Crystal I don't want to fight you but if you won't trust me then how can I help you. What you have done is wrong." Crystal heard his words scuffing causing Edward to blink twice hearing her anger," How can I? What reason can you give me to trust you?! This would never happen if the military left us alone!" Edward blinked watching Crystal pick up the files looking at it when she sighed muttering," You should have just let me do this."

She moved throwing the files in Ed's face as she clapped her hands together hitting her right against the wall creating a barrier between them giving her a chance to run. Without second thought she turned running down the alley making a break for the Archive building knowing he would most likely continue trying to capture her. Though Crystal was unaware that she left an incrementing note with the file number in the files. Edward brushed the files off himself as he clapped his hands together breaking the wall he noticed she was gone. He kicked himself mentally as he cursed gathering the papers as he came across the note. He blinked seeing the file number and location in the archive building. File 2249maria4556; those number and name were a code. Which alchemist used this code Edward wondered. He smirked clutching it in his automail hand. To any other alchemist this note didn't make any senses but to Edward it made perfect sense she was heading for the restricted section of the archives where they kept files on various alchemist along with military secrets. Crystal had stopped in the alley leading into a back entrance of the archives. Her breathing was ripped and hard causing massive pain in her chest. She began breathing deeply her hand clutching her chest slightly on the dress. It took some time for it ease as she stood up slowly walking to the window a floor above her. Her hair was over her shoulder when she lifted up looking up at the sky. In the time it had taken Crystal to get to the Archives building, Edward had already made preparation's for arrival by having his men evacuate the building leaving it empty. He wanted to talk with her alone where it was just she and he with not one around to interrupt them. He was going in alone he wanted the satisfaction of capturing Crystal but he could not help but worry about her. He let her go once because she outsmarted him and he let his guard down hoping she would come quietly. He waited silently listening for her. He sat in a chair in the restricted area his automail hand against his cheek his eyes looking down at the note with her writing on it. He wondered silently about what type of woman she was. She seemed scared but strong something about how she looked tonight had him curious. Her green eyes seem haunted as though what was haunting her was more then just a file.

Crystal slowly rounded the corner of the building as she walked to the door leading to the archives. She leaned down pulling up the lock picks from their secure location at her thigh. She sighed praying this would be a quick job with no problems looking at her watch she began working the lock; the tumbler clicked into place hearing the sound made her smirk as she looked at the ending time. She shook her head when she whispered," Seems to easy, Lets just get this over with." As she placed the lock picks back in the case strapped to her thigh as she flicked her dress back in place. Ed heard her enter the building just above him when he got up walking down to the row of files she would be looking for. Crystal made her way down the stairs silently looking around the corner curious about the lack of guards in the building. Something told her she was walking into a trap but she had to do this. She escaped once she could do it again. She walked to the door as her hand pulled the key out unlocking the door. She slipped inside the darkness her eyes looking around getting adjusted as she walked along the room checking it for any personal. She sighed pulling a small candle out lighting it silently when she walked down the rows. Ed waited watching her from a row back when she came to the records she was after. She sighed while opening the first file and then placing it back in the box. She pulled the second and quickly scanning the files with her eyes and finger. When she pulled the third a photo dropped face down on the floor. Ed noted that she didn't even acknowledged the photo falling.

She sighed when she opened the fourth box and stopped scanning. She pulled the file out placing the candle on the table beside her. She closed the box placing it back where she found it. She opened reading it as she flipped the papers up in the report seeing what she needed. She pulled out a pad jotting the information down silently before pulling a photo out looking at it muttering," Why did they want this? Its of little importance but where did they hide it?" She sighed ripping the paper out putting it in her bra. She closed the file about to place it back in the box when the clapping started. Crystal froze again her eyes looked to the candle when she turned looking at Edward. Ed walked out of the shadows leaning on the wall across from her. Crystal had not realized she dropped the photo as it fluttered down to the ground between them. Ed looked at her silently in the candlelight he had to admit slightly that she looked so innocent and beautiful. _" Wait what? Why did I just thing that." _He wondered to himself silently. She didn't even look down to see what had moved, she couldn't. Crystal's emerald eyes avoided Edwards golden ones watching her with that narrow glare. She felt her skin crawl that look alone made her scared but also warm inside. _" Wait what are you thinking girl? Oh god stop thinking that you don't have time for it. He in the military he going to turn you in! _" Crystal thought silently her skin showed a slight blush. Crystal looked to him finally as she stood there her eyes took on a serious tone her face lifted up to his. She moved to take a defensive stance but Edward was faster having clapped his hands and slamming them on the ground. He had effectively trapped her with a burst of electricity that crawled the floor ensnaring her body in place. She looked to Ed her green eyes watching him when he spoke his voice held a slightly amused tone," Seems a little to easy doesn't it? I had the military evacuated from this building so that I could bring you in." Edward looked at her when Crystal stood silently her eyes looked away from him," However I want to know what's so important you would risk coming back for? I am not going to turn you in until you tell me what it is your doing here." He said walking to her when Crystal turned her face to him stopping him from advancing," I told you Edward its not your concern, why is it so important for you to know? " She asked him curiously her voice held a soft worrying tone. " Ed blinked looking down at her silently as he sighed his look was slightly cold but in a way it seemed warm.

Crystal tried to move slightly in her bind finding it hard to do so as the electricity had her in place. Edward noticed her trying to move slightly when he stared at her. His cold glare made her turn her face away those amber eyes made her shiver as though they could see exactly who she was. Ed was frustrated as he moved his hand in his hair sighing slightly annoyed. She could see that he been hunting her for six months the look in his eyes was one of satisfaction and look of determination but they held a sense of something more. She tilted her head to the right giving a slight smirk almost a smile that caught Edward off guard. " Took you only six months to figure out where I was. I mean I called you leaving clues you must be slow." Ed flinched hearing her say that made him even more flustered," Not exactly easy decrypting your messages. It took me several hours with each." Crystal should not have made the comment it irritated him that he wasted so much time along with his brother in trying to understand what exactly she was hinting at. Ed then smirked a little looking at her," For a skilled thief it would seem to me your not well versed in seeing a trap." Crystal scuffed a little looking back at him with slightly amused emerald eyes cocking her head so the shadows played along her features showing her soft pink lips," Oh Edward you have no idea how skilled I am." Ed blinked at the way she looked and how she turned his comment around making him blush deeply.. He could not help but think about her lips when she kissed him last._" Again what the hell wrong with me? I mean it was Wait not the subject." _ His thoughts raced a little when he tried to cough regaining himself. " Seems to me your lacking in several areas when it comes to being played, I am surprised that you even know how to fight." She said smiling her hand under her chin. Ed gritting his teeth at how she said that her voice sounded amused by his lack of skill or what she assumed he was lacking. Ed scuffed clapping his hands together hitting the floor he formed rocky bonds that gripped her arms. The rocks wrapped up her body leaving her neck and head exposed making her breathing slightly restricted. Ed smirked walking to her his hand touched the underside of her chin," I am very well skilled in how to fight and win Crystal." Crystal winced her breathing was short when Ed blinked recalling the last time he tried to catch her realizing what he done. He clapped his hands pushing them on the rocks at her chest making them fall away. He sighed relieved when she began breathing normally. He listened to her when she spoke," Thanks I am sure you didn't mean to do that." She asked him when he looked away embarrassed she giggled softly muttering as her hand touched her chest breathing deeply. " I do have to admit outside alchemy your not that skilled Edward." She taunted him when he blushed glaring at her he grumbled. " I don't know what you mean." " What did I leave an impression last time? Or was it I caught you off balance? " She taunted watching him blush even more as he turned to her fully. In the candlelight he looked very handsome and foreboding his amber eyes stood out with a glow that made her heart jump when she looked at him.

Ed looked away from her completely not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she left a very big impression on him. He spoke looking over at her with a slight glare," Your not going to escape this time Crystal, I am going to take you in unless you tell me why you came back." He told her his arms crossed looking down at her cocking his head letting the shadows of his bangs play on his skin in the flickering light. She stayed silent her eyes looked at his as she clapped her hands behind her slapping the rocks slowly breaking them down. Ed glared at her having only heard a slight sound behind her dismissing it having forgotten he loosened her constraints. He moved uncrossing his arms looking down at her with a soft gaze. She blushed as he spoke gently to her making her bite her lip," Crystal please I don't want to see you in jail; I want to help you." Ed saw her biting her lip and how her face was blushing when he began blushing as well. When she turned her face away he groaned putting his hand on the wall over her face lowering his face only to lift it close to hers. His glare was dark demanding even a little flustered at her silence when he groaned she got this feeling he was being truthful. As the rocks slowly broke down around her Ed looked down seeing this chuckling a little. She managed to use alchemy to break them down when he released her torso from the rocks. Edward put his hand on the rocks breaking them down fully from her body leaving her arms even her hands bound. He moved closer to her making her move back to the wall behind her trapping her between him and the wall. He finally became angry even when he tried to hold it back slamming his hand on the wall over her head the gloved metal hand caused the rocks to crumble. He looked into her emerald eyes whispering in a hushed voice, " Now again…tell me what your doing here!" She blushed slightly but was afraid to say anything when his temper flared. He noticed she was shaking slightly maybe she was faking he thought.

She listened to his voice the heated anger his glare was dark demanding such a steely gaze she giggled slightly. Oh she pegged him from the start. She focused now on the bonds on her arms having kept her arms close behind her before he bound them. She managed to clap them before he grabbed them working the rocks to dust while looking at him. Crystal tilted her head listening to him when he pushing her to answer she just had to push back," And if I refuse to answer what your going to keep pushing me? " The thought had crossed Ed's mind at this point with how hard she was making this. He had a feeling she was manipulating him what was she stalling for? He wondered silently looking to her lips before he darted his eyes back to hers.

She watched his expression when she spoke," Confess? Sorry Edward that's not going to happen. You don't have the skills to take me on in a fair fight." Edward twitched slightly at her accusation once more about his abilities. He thought about it smirking slightly recalling that she ran the last time they met. She watched him when he looked at her; his lips smirked," If you could take me then why did you run? Seems you're the one who's scared." He stated. She scuffed slightly growling when broke the cuffs them fall to the ground in dust. Edward had his eyes closed acting smug when his eyes flashed open hearing the rocks fall. Before he could react she grabbed his shirt and turned him around pushing him against the wall. She grabbed his wrist pushing them down against the wall keeping them at his side, " Don't judge me Edward; I have my reasons for doing this. If your so clever then tell me Edward why did I come back?" She asked looking at him against the wall.

Edward blinked feeling the wall hit his back hard. He struggled against her restraint of his body with her hands on his wrist pushing them back against the wall again. She leaned into his face whispering, "Edward please just forget you met me or even saw me. I don't want to push this anymore then you do." He looked at her and huffed before he responded moving his hands behind him clapping them, as she pulled harder trying to stop him or what she assume he was trying to do when he leaned his face down to her face mere inches away from her mouth," You're here because of the philosopher's stone." He accused with a serious tone. She looked at him her eyes held a look of sheer annoyance over the accusation. She didn't notice that he snaked his leg around hers pushing forward with all his body weight he managed to take her off balance as they fell to the floor. She was under him now looking up at his face," Is that what you think Edward." She coughed hard gasping when Edward blinked looking at her as he pulled his body up from hers. She was wincing near tears as she had more trouble then before breathing. Ed lifts her up rubbing her back when he moved back behind her holding her from behind. He breathed deeply telling her to breath deep watching her face in pain when the tears slowly fell. He felt horrible thinking to himself_, "What the hell have I done? OH god please be alright Crystal come on! Breath Crystal pleases Breath! " _ His mind screamed as he worked with her noticing her breathing was slowly regulating even though she was in pain. He laided her down gently as he moved back over her pinning her wrist down when she opened her eyes looking at him. The emerald eyes were a lighter green this time with slight remnants of tears left in them. He held her arms down breathing heavily keeping his weight centered on her waist to keep her down. When she muttered hoarsely," Thank you Edward it just takes a toll some times." He blinked hearing her say this when he frowned slightly to her worried.

Edward asked again softly his face worried," Crystal what's going on? Please tell me I can help you. I know your looking for something but your not well are you?" She looked to his mouth then back at him when she sighed, " Its not your concern Edward why are you so bent on knowing? Please Edward just let me go. This is something you can't help me with. I promised to do this please let me do this." She stated softly as she tried to squirm under him feeling him pushed his hands down again his waist against hers " Crystal…why did you take the documents. I know the one you put back is important why didn't you just take it?" He asked her again. She leaned up biting her lip as his weight held her down. Her mouth mere inches from his chin brushing his skin softly, " I am surprised you're this strong for a fairly average sized man. " Ed kind of smiled to her comment when he replied softly," Well you are at a disadvantage considering your trouble breathing. " She had leaned slightly up her chest brushed his making him blush as he looked down at her. She smirked teasing him," I would have thought a man like Edward would have already been with a girl." Ed blushed at what she just said blinking Ed just stared at her for a moment under him. His stare was blank; his thoughts slowly began to nag him about why she had not taken the documents this time. He already knew deep down if she was lying that she could loose her life if this was about the stone; he could not allow her to go through what he had. He then tilted his head as he recalled the files she took and what the pertained to there was nothing about the stone. He looked back to her his face was confused. _" what is she after? Why doesn't this feel right?"_ he asked himself silently.

He had her in a good position at this point until her comment. His hands tighten on her wrist the metal and flesh pushing hard into her skin. She gasped feeling him press down into her body. The air between her back and the floor puffed out making the photo on the ground turn over catching her eye. The cross…. She looked at it before feeling him pull back. He pulled back muttering slightly embarrased as he blushed," I have been with plenty women. Who are you to judge my personal life?!" She noted the twitch and his movement giving her space to turn the tables. When he pulled back she pulled away grabbing his arm and pushing back on him causing him to fall back on the floor under her body weight. Ed blinked his eyes grew wide when she flipped him onto the floor and mounted him. He felt the breath in his lungs rush out at how she was sitting above him. He looked at her silently watching her when she picked up the photo showing it to him. She had him straddled pushing her weight against his frame. She looked at his eyes when she asked seriously," Where is it…Where Ed I need to know please tell me."

In the photo Ed saw a cross with a dark center stone that seemed to have woven metal wrapping each of the points. He looked at the photo curious then looked to her distracted his mind tried to think. Slowly Crystal put the photo down watching Edward she leaned close to Ed's body her mouth dangerously close to his the soft slightly uneven breathes touched his lips. He glanced up at her his mind trying to think of an answer but before he could her hands pressed down on his wrist the pressure was hard but gentle not hurting him. He looked at her when she whispered her voice low soft voice," I told you Edward this is not about you; Please tell me where it is?" His body squirmed in reaction to her holding him down he pushed his hips upward against her trying to dismount her. She felt him moving as she pushed down forcefully this time adding a stronger grip to keep him in place. He stayed silent not answering her when she leaned her head down then pulled it up her lips brushing his accidently. Those emerald eyes looked directly at his as she blushed. Her mouth hovered over his lips she looked to his eyes. Ed could see the shy nearly confused look deep in them when she swallowed. He felt her breathe touch of his lips causing him to quiver just a little from the surprising contact. He wondered was it an accident or was it on purpose.

The contact of her lips brushing his caused Crystal's breath to catch slightly. He glared at her remaining silent having no answer for her; he smacked his lips silently wetting them from the contact. She looked at the golden eyes seeing he was still resisting answering her or maybe it was that he didn't know she silently speculated. He pushed against her causing her to move slightly. Crystal head lifted her face up listening to the noises outside wondering what she was hearing. It was by now that the candle in the back of the room had distinguished dropping its last bit of wax on the floor. She pulled away slowly from him still listening for what she thought was footsteps. Her arms holding her up on her thighs she looked down at Edward; she shook her head the ringlets moved as she leaned down to him in the dark. Ed looked at her watching as she licked her lips softly. She turned her head looking at the door when she heard to sound again; this time it was footsteps. She looked to Edward panicked her heart raced slightly while she cussed under her breath," _Shit_, I need to get out of here." Edward wasn't about to let that happen looking at her becoming frightened. What he found curious was that the given orders not to have anyone come into the compound as not to spoke her.

He watched her when she looked around getting her bearing from the looks of things. She must have been disoriented from the fight. Ed looked to the door hearing the foot falls closer. He ordered everyone evacuated and he told them he was going in alone. Who was it Al? Possibly he didn't like being left out. Crystal wasn't watching what Ed was doing. Ed realized that he was between her and the door even though they were on the floor. Her leg came up a little too quickly hitting his groin as she was still pressed slightly against him. Ed groaned in pain feeling the sting of her knee hitting him. She looked down hearing him when she realized what happen wincing when his chin brushed her lips again. The touch caused Ed to forget the slightly stinging pain of her knee. She tilted her head down unknowingly giving Ed enough room to seize his opportunity to overpower her. He grabbed her arm flipping their positions gently as though he wanted to be careful not to set off another breathing incident looking down at her he kept his weight against her lower body with his hands on her wrist.

She listened for the receding steps going back the way the came she whispered in a hushed voice," Please Edward I am not here for what you think I am. Let me go there's no reason to keep me." He looked at her long and hard glaring. " You broke the law Crystal I can't just ignore that. I want to help you please let me." She leaned up to his lips the best she could whispering over them," Edward Please I am no good to anyone behind bars. Let me help her. Don't make this any harder for both of us." He growled," Harder? There's plenty of reason for me to keep you. You're a wanted person Crystal. You also underestimated my ability; you made this personal for both of us. I can't just ignore that. " He pushed down on her wrist and waist making sure his body had her pinned effectively on the floor so that she could not reverse the hold again. The proximity made it easy to keep her down considering she used it as an advantage against him. He listened making sure that the same foot falls were not returning as he spoke his voice was soft and low," Give me a reason why I should let you go?" He leaned down pushing his chest against hers feeling a slight electrical sensation. He pushed his hands on her wrist beside her head the look over her slightly messy hair and scared but soft features made his breathing a little irregular. He dismissed the thought chalking it up to the fight.

The way they been fight was torture a bittersweet the back and forth battle between wills. She had him on the ground and now he was the one with the advantage. The sensation of his chest rubbing against hers was pure agony. She looked at him," Because the military has something that was never theirs. They took it without any logical reason. That cross is the only thing she has left please Edward... " She leaned her head back looking at him silently as the foot steps came back a muttering came to their ears. _" It was Al; Great "_ Ed thought to himself unable to make out what was being said. Ed looked back at Crystal when he saw her fear and worry looking up at him. She bit her lips groaning when she huffed," All right, I will stay where you ask if you help me. Please Edward I can't do this alone; I just want to give it back and give her closure. I promise Please Edward." Edward turned hearing Al voice diminish along with his footfalls and then back to her, he was surprised by her words. She didn't try to dismount him this time or even fight back. Instead she was actually yielding to him and his demand. She looked into his golden eyes the glared he had been one of suspicion that made her groan. She sighed in aggravation, " Please either let me go or help me." She said in a very urgent and hushed voice knowing that sooner or later they would be discovered. She pray not she had too much on the line.

She looked to her eyes looked to the door fearing some one was coming. Leaning up she took a steadying breath then pushed her mouth against Eds. Before Ed could answer her; he felt her lips crash into his. He blinked wildly looking down at the barely closed emerald eyes below his. He slowly began to relax into the softness of her lips kissing back slowly. She opened her mouth to his allowing him access but not invading his lips. He pushed closer the kiss grew hotter and deeper between his mouth and hers. The slow pulls and press from her lips to his were so sweet; her breathing increased slightly causing little gasp to escape her mouth. He heard the sound of steps above them but ignored them. He continued to kiss her pulling his hand away from her wrist and laying it on the ground one over her head and the other beside her shoulder. He felt her hand come up to his forearm gripping his jacket softly as she pushed up against his chest. He pushed his body up slightly as his lips pulled away for a breath. He stared down at her face the darkness made her green eyes a dark almost black tone when she opened looking up at the dark golden hues of his eyes her breathing he noted was irregular along with his own.

He watched when she licked her soft pink lips after the kiss. " So do we have a deal Edward?," She asked in a soft panting breath. She laid her head back on the cement floor her eyes watching him. Neither had noticed that she was moving her hand up and down his braced forearm; she didn't even care if his arm was metal or flesh. Her focus other then getting the cross was the kiss. She felt so disoriented and bewildered that her eyes looked to his for stability.

Inside Ed's mind his thoughts raced," _What the hell going on with me? She a wanted felon in several counties no less! What am I doing? But her lips are so soft tempting. OH god no! She trying to catch me of guard but why? What is so important about this cross why did we take it? Who cares, God her lips, Focus Focus_!" He tried to shut out the thoughts as he continued to kiss making out with Crystal. Crystal's own thoughts were racing; _"What if he turned down her deal? What if he was tricking her, or worse why did she trust him to keep her out of jail? Was this a ploy to gain trust from her; oh god girl what have you gotten yourself into!"_ She gasped her mind shutting out all thoughts when he looked at her the deep gaze made her uneasy.

He didn't respond to her for a good minute, he was trying to catch is breath gasping deeply. She had to be ready for his rejection should it come. He smirked looking at her," For a wanted Criminal you sure know what buttons to push." She heard his comment as she blushed giggling softly, " Lets just say I have a good teacher Edward." Ed leaned forward turning his head as his blond locks brushed her skin. He captured her mouth again making her breath catch in her throat as his lips touched hers. Crystal felt her heart jump at the contact feeling a strange heat in her lower stomach as he kissed her deeper. Her emerald eyes closed slowly as her lips opened slightly pressing and pulling against his.

Ed pulled back taking small breaths between each contact, He whispered," Yes…" his voice was very raw and hushed. Hearing his answer crystal sighed with relief. It then dawned on her as she pulled back pushing her hands to his chest to stop him for a moment. She looked up directly into his golden eyes her emerald eyes reflected her desire and her fear," Edward can I trust you? I can't go to jail, I need your word that you won't let that happen; I come to far to fail her now." Crystal lost her train of thought between the footsteps coming down the stairs and his lips brushing hers in a very slow, soft and heated manner.

Ed's long hair blended with Crystals chestnut locks when she had broke contact. His hair blocked their surroundings from both their gazes. Ed looked at her leaning his forehead down to hers. She licked her lips softly waiting for his answer when his forehead touched hers his breathing was irregular much like hers. He was panting when he spoke," If I was going to turn you over it would have been twenty minutes ago when I had you." Ed watched as Crystal listened to his words, he noted that she was blushing and nervous under him her body seemed to shake slightly when he kissed her. He looked back over to the door ignoring the passing steps of the his brother when Al spoke up," Brother has to be in here someplace, He been gone nearly forty-five minutes." Al sighed scratching his head the long blond ponytail over his shoulder before he turned walking away. Crystal gulped only to feel Ed's soft and welcoming lips press to hers again; concealing a soft moan that escaped her lips into his. Ed accidently pushed his hand on her shoulder moving it behind her shoulder pulling her against him as he rolled towards the floor switching their positions. Edward was now below her holding her body against his frame as he continued to kiss her furiously. Ed's hands clutched her body moving along her curves slithering up her dress to the vacant space where the back of her dress lay against her skin. Crystal felt her body shudder against his touch making the dress hike up little by little.

Ed's mind began running rampant; _" God what's gotten into me? "_ He knew what it was his hormones were taking control ever since the first brush of her lips against his. He felt as though his hand had a mind of its own. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Not now; not with the risk they were taking. Ed pulled his lips as he cursed himself internally feeling something else stirring both below his belt and inside him a low primitive heat curled around his insides. He let a small groan escape into her mouth as her pressed closer. _"God what are you thinking women? This is not the place or the time for this; besides he could be lying; he will say whatever it takes so you drop your guard! "_ Her mind thought but something inside her said differently. She knew that they could possibly be found out at any time but the slight thrill of making out with him was all to exhilarating even with what was at stake.

Crystal closed her eyes tight trying to control herself as she pulled her lips from his. She braced her arms besides her feeling his hands on her waist holding her close still. She was above him looking at him while she panted uneven heavy breaths. She lifted her eyes to meet Edwards a look of surprise and embarrassment came over her face. She turned her face from his trying to hide her features from his face in the dark. Ed smirked as he lifted his automail hand up pulling the decorated sticks out letting her hair fall over her shoulder. Edward looked to her neck he saw her lobe with a small earring mostly exposed on her other side from when they were wrestling. He could not help his desire when he lifted up on his flesh arm moving his mouth to her ear lobe nipping the tempting flesh. Crystal felt his mouth on her ear lobe causing her to shudder at the simple touch. When he groaned against her ear holding her waist feeling her shaking against his body excited him farther. "We…we …we need to escape ….if we are working …..together then we…..need a way out; one where they will not suspect you of aiding me….Also we need a place where we can met when everything is handled. " She turned her eyes back to him she could see him pressing against her skin his blonde hair brushed her skin making her shudder. Ed pulled his mouth from her lobe trailing it down her neck that gave him enough access to her upper chest Crystal thought. She moaned pushing her neck against his mouth the soft caress caused a warming sensation that ran through her blood making her gasp.

"We can pretend I caught you but you escaped my grasp. I will tell the other that you managed to get away but I know where your going leading them away from here so you can escape." Edward said between breaths. Crystal listened to his plan thinking that would be the best solution to this situation. Ed could hear himself the tiny whispers in his head continued to speak loudly_," Stop this Ed. STOP THIS! I can't….Her moans are so hot, her skin smells and taste so sweet."_ Crystal opened her eyes as she took a steady uneven breath, her hand moved pushing on his metal arm," Edward please we need to stop this …this is getting out of control…." She whispered her voice sounded torn between the fire was curling in her stomach and the need to escape. " We'll leave in a moment, right? "

Before Crystal could answer she felt Ed's lips kissing hers. She pulled back for a small breath," We can't wait to long someone bound to come looking for you, If they see us like this….. " She pushed her lips back to his moaning at the contact the deep slow kisses were intoxicating. Ed smirked when he kissed her back whispering," Don't worry, I have a good feeling that who looking for me is going to take a while." He said his voice was hushed but it had a smug and satisfying sound.

Ed knew just as much as Crystal that what they were saying was one thing but how they were reacting was another matter completely. Crystal felt her breast press into Ed's chest as she pushed against him while he kissed her deeper holding her waist tightly against his waist when he pushed up sitting completely upright. She felt Edwards lips leave hers traveling down her neck she felt slight nips on her skin before he turned her face back to his kissing her lips. He pulled back slightly whispering against her collar," I told command that I was going to bring you in. I told them to let me inspect the complex, that I would find you, that you are my suspect. They know I am still looking." He softly reassured her as began kissing her skin again. Crystal heard his words but then recalled her teacher's words. "Crystal be careful, don't get too involved keep your distance as much as possible." But how could she now? She had instigated this whole situation out of fear that she would either be caught or that he would turn her in. Ed began moving his hand up Crystal's body teasing the fabric daring himself to push farther.

He rests his head on her shoulder taking a quick breather. Crystal instinctively moved her head laying it on his while they tried to catch their breath. Ed leaned his head up again moving his hand up he pulled the strap of her dress away as the strap fell off her shoulder allowing him to access her collar moving his mouth up against her flesh. "Are you sure, I don't want this to cause problems." She spoke gasping as his lips touched her collarbone. " It won't we will leave shortly." He muttered opening his lips to brush his tongue against her skin. Feeling Ed's lips on her neck then his tongue on her collar cause her to raise her hand up gripping his jacket in reaction. She bit her lip as he groaned feeling her reaction to his taunts. Crystal shifted her position slightly her leg pressed up against him softly. " We should really go in a Half hour," he muttered softly against her lips. His eyes were low when he looked down seeing her skirt hiked up against his leg. He felt her hand brushing his thigh heading to the inside of his jacket. He instinctively moved his metal hand capturing hers in the process to hinder her. "We should go…soon," Her voice was husky, soft, demanding.

Ed quietly let go oh her hand letting it slid into his jacket. She moved her hand up to his abs feeling the muscles under his vest and shirt. Crystal managed to work her hand up his chest over the buttons of his white shirt. She pulled on his jacket at his shoulder slowly stripping it down his arm. Edward opened his eyes looking to his shoulder seeing his jacket pulled down on his left and to his right the shoulder was barely hanging on. Crystal pulled her lips away from his closing her eyes tightly as she to breath. She groaned in frustration muttering softly," No, we need to go …this isn't the place for… this." She kept trying to stabilize her breathing when she lowered her head brushing her right cheek against his.

Knowing her skirt was hiked up to the small strap on her right thigh with her lockpicks; Edward took a bold risk sliding his hand up the soft flesh touching the sharp edge of the picks and then the Velcro strap that wrapped her leg. Ed tried to regain his breathing while he brushed his cheek against hers. ," We've been saying that for …forever so far." Crystal held her breath when his hand traced the locks and strap; she pushed her shaking hand onto his metal one halting his advance up her thigh. Crystal shuddered trying to stop herself from continuing this song and dance. It was too risky, too dangerous to be doing this here, but god the sensations that coursed through them made it hard to pull away. Ed groaned slightly wanting to feel more of her being she was pressed up against him wasn't enough.

Crystal had to give him credit that he knew how to play such a delicate game such as this. The way he taunted her, teased her was so seductive. He pulled his head away laying it back on the ground looking at her. She looked to where her hand was against his metal arm; the jacket was pushed to the floor while the other just barely hung on having finally slipped off his shoulder. To continue was pure temptation she took a deep breath to steady herself; trying to resist was pure hell. When Ed's lips touched hers she growled a low groan of pure pain pulling her lips away to keep what little control she still had intact. " This would be safer if we weren't in danger of being discovered. " She said in one steady breath when she pulled away and off his form slowly dismounting him. Ed laid against the floor his chest heaving continuously.

His eyes were in an almost trance like state his mind on what he was experiencing. He lay there for what seemed an eternity while Crystal fixed her skirt before standing. Her eyes had a look of confusion and embarrassment; _"How could this have spiraled out of control so quickly?" _She wondered in a slightly disoriented state as she moved to stand up. Ed looked to her his body felt warm almost burning hot. He closed his eyes gritting his teeth feeling a slight unease below his waist. He quietly questioned himself looking at her when she stood up fully. _"What the hell was happing to him? What had caused him to be so reckless; was it the accidental brush of her lips? Was it the thrill that he felt when they fought? Regardless he made her a promise and he was going to keep it." _Slowly he came to his feet feeling as his breathing return to normal except the slight blush that marked his face. He gave a sigh to steady himself turning to her as he watched in silence when she adjusted her dress in place fixing the skirt then her shoulder strap. Ed had to hold his breath when he saw her fingers touch the fallen strap pulling it back up with her face turned slightly to him. He felt a deep yarning to grab her waist pushing her into a near by wall and kiss her. Crystals own thoughts were causing her some unease_. " What the hell was she thinking? She knew she was never this reckless, why had she chosen to take such a risk when she knew what was at stake? Was it because he caught her before or was it because he knew she was in trouble and wanted to help; truly help. " _She looked over to him when she leaned up his glare made her even more uneasy.

" Your not going to like what we have to do but if I am right then things will work out. Outside that door is my brother Al. He will help us. I promise things will be alright. " She looked directly at him when she walked forward closing the gap between them. He placed his hands on her shoulder giving her a look of ease and comfort. She had her eyes averted from his taking a steady breath she looked back to him, " I really don't have many options Edward. I have to trust you that this will work. Please don't make me feel as though I was wrong." She stated seriously. Edward nodded as he walked to the door leaving her in the darkness her hands clasped together. Ed saw Al when he ran up," Brother, I was worried I had the wrong building for a moment." Al laughed with his hand behind his head smiling. Ed sighed looking at Al he spoke softly," Al did you come in here alone?" Al blinked and nodded," Yes Brother why?" Ed sighed softly as he opened the door moving Al inside. He flicked on the light as Crystal stood behind a row of files. " Crystal its alright you can come out." Al looked to Ed when he narrowed his eyes," Crystal? Brother what's going on? Why is she? Brother she the…" Ed nodded as Al sighed embarrassed and now worried when Crystal walked out her hair down full around her shoulders her face was lowered but her green eyes looked to Al's then to Ed's when he smiled. " Its alright Crystal. Al we need to cause a distraction. I am not sure what is going on but something is not right. I need you to get Crystal out of here so I can pretend that she escaped. " Al nodded when he looked a little confused," Brother are you sure this is a good idea?" Ed sighed looking at Al," I don't know Al but I made a promise and I intend to see it through." Al blinked noticing his brother blush when he glared at him sighing muttering," Brother…" Ed blinked blushing slightly rubbing the back of his head a little.

Al looked at Crystal seeing how scared and afraid she looked even though she was blushing. He nodded seriously smiling gently as he walked up putting his hand out," Alphonse Elric pleased to meet you…?" " Crystal." She took his hand shaking it when Al pulled his hand back looking to his older brother," So Brother what did you have in mind," Al asked him watching as Ed had his hand under his chin thinking," Well best way to do this is to have me go out the front and send the men in various directions. Then you go out the back with Crystal and call out saying that she was attacked and in shock but the assailant ran towards the train station. Then take her just outside town to one of the Inn and I will meet you their." Al nodded but looked at Crystal when he spoke up unconvinced," Brother she needs to look as though she was attacked currently she doesn't look harmed at all." Crystal made note of her appearance grabbing one of the straps she ripped it in the back and ripped the skirt up a little higher. She then took the picks off handing the to Al when Ed spoke up," Crystal what are you.." He was blushing as well as Al when she spoke up taking a pick she made a hole and ripped it open," It has to look convincing right what better way. Your also going to need to look as though she got away by the same means." She told Ed when he blinked then shook his head as Al nodded," How do you suggest that? " Crystal looked at Al when she walked up ripping the sleeve of his brown jacket and then ripped his vest open. She also made scratches lightly into his hands causing Ed to wince. " Hey why did you do that? It hurt and I look like a rag doll." He scuffed as she smiled lightly. " Exactly you look like someone who been fought with. " She said with a light smile as Ed grimaced hearing Al laugh a little," You have done this before haven't you." She blinked to him when she smiled lightly," Actually no. My uncles taught me to pretend very well." She pulled his ponytail down farther down messing with his hair a little. Al blinked seeing how convincing they looked when he looked at Ed," Ready Brother?" He asked. Ed nodded as he told Al to take her out the back way into the alley where they came in and wait till at least a 4th of the troops were gone before coming out presenting their story. Al nodded as he took Crystal out with him. She looked back at Ed as he smiled to her a promise in its own way that everything was going to be all right. Once outside Al sighed sitting with Crystal who made her hair messy when she looked at Al with a faint smile," Brother genuinely cares about you, don't betray him please." Crystal blinked seeing Al genuine concern and his weak smile when she spoke softly," I won't, when the time is right I will explain everything to you both." Al blinked a little smiling just as a crash was heard along with the alarm. Ed rushed out yelling," Damn it! She got away I managed to catch her but she bested me again! I saw here heading west but by now she changed direction. Lt. Harrison take some of the men cover the west. Lt Wayne take some to the east. I want her caught cover all the major building. Go!" He yelled as they spread out once a group had run past one of the men stopped when Al spoke up," Solider I need help here. This woman was attacked I saw the assailant run out the back of the archives. I barely saw what she looked like but I need to get her medical attention she in shock." The solider nodded taking a group of men down the alley into the building as Al took Crystal away from the site making his way to the outside edges of town. He sighed hoping that this would work the way brother planned.

Ed called Al once they stopped the search of the train station and near by areas. Al picked up the phone at the Inn listening to his brother," Hey Al its me. So far they stopped the search for her. How she holding up?" " Well brother she stopped at her inn to pick up clothing but…" Al said nervously over the phone causing Ed to worry. " Al what is it? Are you alright?" He asked waiting for Al response with worry," Ed her room was in ripped apart. Who ever was their left but everything was toss and destroyed. They were looking for something. " Ed sighed something was nagging him when he spoke again," Does it seem odd to you Al that a thief like Crystal room like that? What were they looking for." He wondered when Al spoke up," Or who was looking for what Brother. Is the more the question and why." Al made a good point when Ed asked again," Which Inn are you at Al that way I know where to meet you." Al sighed as he spoke," We are at the third inn outside the city on the west side close to the train station. We waited till the military left to book a room for the night." Ed sighed relived that they were safe and close incase they needed a quick exit. " How long will you be Brother?" Al asked a little worried but feeling particularly proud with his accomplished task of getting Crystal out safely. "It going to be a while Al possibly four hours or more. I have to fill out some papers and give some orders before I can come. You two keep safe Al, I am not sure what this is about but I need to get answers. Crystal my best chance at that." Ed stated to Al when Al spoke up," I can try talking to her Brother maybe she will tell me more information that will help." Ed blinked smiling on the other side of the phone when he chuckled, " All right Al if you can get her to open up a little maybe she will open up to me when I get there." Al smiled almost beaming through the phone," Really Brother? I promise that I will get something useful from her. " " Al , be careful she seems to have a breathing problem when she scared to much or when she pushes herself to hard. So watch her okay?" Ed said worriedly his voice showed a large amount of care. Al could tell he cared about her but refrained from making fun of him right now but he would later on." I promise Brother she will be safe with me." Al slowly hung up the phone when Ed stated he needed to go. Al made his way back up the stairs of the Inn to their accommodations. Al walked inside seeing Crystal sitting on the floor with her hands holding the piece of paper and the photo. Al blinked liking a little confused when she spoke up," Why would they want something like this its just a trinket, doesn't make sense?" Al walked over to Crystal silently as she lifted her face up looking at him. He looked at the piece of paper but could not see what was written on it. He did however see the cross blinking when he asked gently," Why are you so interested in getting it back?" He asked her when she put the photo away as she pulled her knees to the side sighing," It belongs to someone close to me. She is not very well and it's the only piece of her family she has left. I made a promise because she helped me when I needed it." Al blinked realizing just what she was trying to do because he and his brother had a similar path some time back. He felt that Ed was right she was holding something back but she opened up just enough to let him realize that she did need help. But help with what? Was the question but he really did understand. " I just spoke with Ed, He going to be a while with papers and all to keep us under radar." He said as Crystal smiled getting up she sits on the couch looking at him gently as she folded the paper putting it away. She hoped with Ed help things would get better, she pray that they would get better. She just hoped that with everything going on she would make it in time to help her teacher.


End file.
